Lois and Clark Have a Baby
by The Mystic Avenger
Summary: Unfortunately, none of the other attempts to resolve why Lois and Clark have a baby at the end of season 4 work because they violate the laws of physics for that Universe Line. As a result, I've had to intervene. Enjoy.


**Lois and Clark Have a Baby**

By The Mystic Avenger

_I really don't have time to be gallivanting around the multi-verse solving problems like this, especially since I've got stuff to get done here for the Christmas Season here in Universe Sector 005. Nonetheless, the powers that be have assigned me to look into altering the timeline for Universe Sector 0089 B, namely, the Lois and Clark Universe (the DC universe in general is 0089 A) in a way that DOESN'T violate the physical laws of that universe. So, without further ado, here is the actual story of Lois' and Clark's child that is still entertaining but compatible with the laws of their universe. Enjoy. –Uthuriel._

Back in Universe Sector 001, Uthuriel Rushenka, The Mystic Avenger was visiting in astral form so as to get some of his memories and capabilities recalibrated for the upcoming assignment he was about to do.

'Of all the stuff I have to get done,' he thought. 'I'm supposed to be out there dealing with the human life I have to live, but instead, I'm here having my temporal capabilities expanded.' All of a sudden, a feeling took over The Mystic Avenger and a loud voice boomed directly into is mind.

"UTHURIEL," boomed the voice, "YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED IN UNIVERSE SECTOR 0089 B."

Turning inward, The Mystic Avenger said, "But Lord, I thought you stated that the entire 0089 sheaf was off limits to Kanashuk. Something about the beings in that area being sufficiently powerful in their own right to solve paratemporal issues as demonstrated by the last two near collapses of their entire paratime sheaf. Also, if memory serves, isn't one of our kind already over there in that universe sector, Zauriel Tunishaya, in a non-temporal capacity?"

"ZAURIEL IS ONLY A LEVEL ONE KANASHUK AND SO CAN'T TRAVEL FROM TIMELINE A TO TIMELINE B," said the Lord. "SO AS A RESULT, I AM SENDING YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THIS PROBLEM IN TIMELINE B. REMEMBER, IT IS ABSOLUTELY IMPERATIVE THAT THE SOLUTION TO THIS PROBLEM DOES NOT VIOLATE THE PHYSICAL LAWS LIKE SOME OF THE ATTEMPTS BY LESSER BEINGS TO SOLVE THIS ISSUE HAVE BEEN. YOUR TIME GLOBE HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH THE RELEVANT DETAILS, NOW GO AND RESOLVE THIS."

"I hear and obey," said The Mystic Avenger, and disappeared in a flash of light.

On New Krypton, Zara and Ching were enthralled in their own relationship, with a nurse feeding their new child. It had been a little over 7 months, and Lara had just given birth the month before. As she walked over to the crib where little Man-La lay, her lover, Ching, came up and caressed her shoulders. A frown stretched over her face.

"You do realize," said Ching, "that we are going to have to give her up. The council of elders will never allow a child that is not of two legitimate noble families to rule as your successor."

"I know," said Zara. "But I can't give her up. I'm her mother, you're her father, and we can't just abandon her to a reckless existence. Without knowing who the parents are, there is a good possibility that she might not be raised right. It isn't pragmatic."

"Perhaps I can help," said a voice from behind the two. They both turned around to see a being surrounded by light spread out its wings and hover.

"Who are you?" said Zara.

"I am Uthuriel Rushenka, The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire," said the being. "I believe that I may have a way to help solve your problem, but in such a way that you can still have a large influence in your child's life and, more importantly, know that your child is being raised by good people."

"What would you suggest?" asked Ching.

"As you're aware," said The Mystic Avenger, "there is a single Kryptonian who isn't affiliated at all with your planet, but yet whom you know. If you visited whenever you could, it is presumable that you could still have your influence, and more importantly, that Kryptonian and his wife are attempting to have a child but are failing owing to their being different species."

"Kal-El certainly would be a prime candidate," said Ching.

"Yes," said Zara, "but pragmatism and logic must be an essential part of our child's upbringing. As much as I know that Clark would be a good role model, he wouldn't be right for Kryptonian culture."

"Yes, except if I understand correctly," said The Mystic Avenger, "the fact that the child is illegitimate raises severe concerns for if it was accepted into society here anyway. Your race has never looked very fondly on extra-marital children owing to your philosophy that such relations are purely emotional and lack the proper support emotionally and physically for the child."

"That's true," said Zara.

"So let me take Man-La off your hands," said The Mystic Avenger, reading their minds for the child's name. "I'll drop her off with Kal-El and Lois Lane, so that they can have a child to raise, while you can get on with affairs of state and attempting to reform this society of yours to a certain extent."

"Agreed," said Ching.

"Let me think about this," said Zara.

"Darling, consider," said Ching. "You're attempting to convince our world to reassess its traditions and laws on the grounds of what Kal-El has shown our people. Allowing him to raise Man-La would not only provide her with a life she could never get here, we could return him the favour he did for our people, and we could use it as an example of what sort of role model we're trying to go towards. It will be politically useful as well."

"I know all that," said Zara. "But I'm concerned about Man-La being so far away. The distances for travel between our two worlds-"

"-can be solved by teleportation," said Ching. "We're being offered a chance here to do what is best for everyone, and we can visit her any time we want to."

After a minute, Zara nodded. "Very well," she said. "I entrust our child to you. Ching will accompany you." She turned, took Man-La out of her crib and gave her one last hug. "Now I know how Jor-El and Lara must have felt when they sent Kal-El to earth. Take good care of her." With that, she handed Man-La to Ching and he started to walk towards the teleport pad in the hallway.

"That won't be necessary," said The Mystic Avenger. "I have the capability to travel interdimensionally and consume considerably less energy in the process, not to mention be undetectable. Ching can accompany me that way, so that your own people do not detect the use of said teleporter."

"Very well," said Ching. "Back in a moment darling." In an instant, The Mystic Avenger touched Ching on the shoulder, and the three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

They promptly reappeared in Lois and Clark's living room. At that moment, The Mystic Avenger muttered some numbers and a basket and card with the Superman symbol appeared. "Now," he said, "put Man-La in the basket." After Ching did so, The Mystic Avenger attempted to send telepathically to Superman, but found a mental block.

"Ching," he said, "can you send to Kal-El? When I try to send to him telepathically I feel a wall."

"His telepathic sense must have closed due to atrophy," said Ching. "What is it that we must tell him telepathically?"

"I need you to fake the sound of a 1950's B-movie time machine," said The Mystic Avenger. "We need to influence him to get up to look for Man-La, and it's going to be difficult to create a sound he trusts."

Rolling his eyes, Ching telepathically sent the sound of H.G. Wells' time machine into Superman's mind. At that moment, he woke up as Clark Kent and said, "Am I hearing what I think I'm, hearing?"

Touching Ching on the shoulder, The Mystic Avenger said, "It's time to go. He will discover the child any moment." The Mystic Avenger and Ching disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Man-La to be found by Lois and Clark, giving them a child they always wanted, and a new life for the heir, albeit illegitimate, to the house of La and the throne of New Krypton.


End file.
